Black Widow
Black Widow is a female superhero from Earth-616. After Hulk is accidentally sucked into Earth-1, Black Widow steals technology from the Negative Zone to create a portal device in order to bring him back. However, she ends up trapped in the same dimension as Hulk. After Alex Danvers broke up with Maggie Sawyer, Maggie moved in on Natasha. Natasha refused her advances, though they eventually had sex, revealing that Natasha was pansexual. She is played by Scarlett Johansson. History Vienna Conference "I know how much Kara means to you. I really do. Stay clear of the conference; at least until things cool down. You'll only make this worse for all of the superhumans. Please." "Are you saying you'll arrest me?" "No. Someone will, if you interfere." ―'Natasha Romanoff and Hulk' In the conference at Vienna, Romanoff met the corrupt Mayor of Starling City, Ezra Barnes, who thanked her for supporting the Superhuman Accords. He tries to seduce her, but Natasha is immune to him. She also met his brother, Isaac; to him she gave her condolences for the death of the Starling City citizens. During the conference, a bomb was activated, killing Isaac. The authorities suspected that Lillian Luthor was responsible for the bombing from security tapes showing the person responsible. Outside the building, Romanoff apologized for Ezra's loss, and promised him that the task force would catch Lillian, but Ezra said that he would kill Lillian himself. Hulk called her and asked if she was fine. Romanoff responded positively, and she urged Hulk to stay out of the case with Luthor, or things will get worse. However, he insisted that he should be the one who to bring Lillian in, since he would not die by trying it. He hung up the phone, and Romanoff knew he went to go after Lillian. Personality "You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is." "Yeah. What do you want me to be? " ―'Maggie Sawyer and Natasha Romanoff' The entirety of Romanoff's character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she is a very level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Romanoff normally maintains a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she is thinking a secret unless she is around people she absolutely trusts. Although she is more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., she is not completely fearless, as she was visibly frightened of Hulk. However, she is no longer afraid of him. Though a very serious agent, Romanoff is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she is with Hulk, Captain America or Alex Danvers, both of whom she is comfortable around. Romanoff is very smart and loyal, which is displayed when she made good on the debts she owed Barton and Rogers (saving the former from Loki's mind control and trying to protect the latter during a highway assault). While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other allies, mainly her missions with Alex. And no matter how injured she is in battle, Romanoff will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way (keeping several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents away when Banner was transforming into Hulk, Alex evacuate civilians when the Daxomites attacked National City, and risking her life to make sure innocent people weren't shot by Crossbones when he was fighting her). Her close loyalty to both Hulk and Alex was shown when she was willing to aid her friends, despite being forced to go on the run from the United Nations afterwards. As a result of her childhood, she considered the Hulk, Supergirl and Alex her family, being desperate to keep them together when the Superhuman Accords were due to be signed, and was affected when Tony Stark denounced her as a friend and made it clear he would not help her in the future. Romanoff is also very close with Clint Barton's family, especially with his and Laura Barton's only daughter, Lila, being the only member of Avengers who knew of their existence. Romanoff is genuinely affectionate with the child, hugging her the moment they reunite and sweetly commended the little girl on the drawing she made. They originally named their youngest child after Romanoff prior to them discovering that it was in fact a boy, thus naming him Nathaniel instead, with Romanoff humorously referring to the unborn child as a "traitor". Romanoff was sterilized as a rite-of-passage for her graduation from the training she underwent in the Red Room. This event deeply affected her, as she regretfully told Banner and Maggie Sawyer of the so-called advantages of the procedure. Despite her lifestyle of espionage and operating within the shadows, Romanoff's adaptability influenced her opinions on the Sokovia Accords. Realizing the difference between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers with many of their activities seen in the light of day amongst the public, Romanoff wanted to appease public opinions by signing and also that she didn't want conflict with her close friends and teammates like Barton and Rogers. This care for Captain America eventually caused Romanoff to betray Stark's team and assist their escape so they could clear Barnes name, eventually becoming a fugitive because of this. Abilities Natasha Romanoff is one of the most talented spies and lethal assassins in the world, being said by her instructor Madame B. to be the best student in the Red Room, never failing a single test. Both the KGB and S.H.I.E.L.D. considered her as one of their most dangerous operatives. Highly skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, she also possesses computer hacking skills and training in psychology. Romanoff's extraordinary skill-set has made her a core member of the Avengers, despite not being applied to the initiative. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me." ―'Loki' * Master Spy: Romanoff is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She often resorts to seduce men and sometimes women through sex or flirtation to obtain her goals while working undercover, such as when she posed as an assistant to evaluate Tony Stark for the Avengers Initiative. Romanoff's skills are so legendary that Nick Fury created a Lie Detector that he hoped she could not deceive. * Master Martial Artist: Natasha is arguably to be one of the best fighters in the world. Romanoff is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu. She has easily taken down many enemies, such as dozens of Hammer Industries security guards, George Batroc's armed pirates, several members of STRIKE, dozens of Ultron Sentries, and even hordes of Daxomite aliens. She is skilled enough to be able to defeat a mind-controlled Alex Danvers, maintain the upper hand against Atom, and even hold her own against the much stronger Winter Soldier, and Crossbones, though they were able to bring her down in the end. "I could use a boost." ―'Black Widow' * Master Acrobat: Romanoff incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. During her fight within Hammer Industries Headquarters, Romanoff used these skills to defeat the guards. During the Daxomite Invasion, she got to ride a Daxomite Hovercraft by using her acrobatics to commandeer it. "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers." ―'Loki' * Master Assassin: 'Romanoff is very skilled in the art of assassination, even considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. She is known to have killed many people during her time serving the KGB. * '''Expert Markswoman: '''Romanoff is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. During the Battle of Washington, D.C., Romanoff would have shot the Winter Soldier through his eye if he had not been wearing protective goggles. She was also able to throw a Taser Disk directly inside a hatchet in the Winter Soldier's metal arm. * '''Multilingualism: '''Romanoff is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages. * '''Gifted Intellect: '''Romanoff's intellect seemingly puts her on par with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. ''"Thank you...for your cooperation." ―'''Black Widow after tricking Loki * Master Interrogator: Romanoff was able to trick Loki into telling her about his plan to use Hulk against the D.E.O. to bust him out of his cell. She was able to do a "reverse interrogation"; while she seemed to be in danger, in truth, she was getting all the information she wanted to know. * Master Seductress: Romanoff's is an expert, if not the expert of seducing people using her body to get what she wants, whether it be information, the location of a target, or just for sex. Even Alex Danvers openly admits that Natasha is the "sexiest woman she's ever met". "The person who wrote this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly." ―'Black Widow' * Expert Hacker: Romanoff can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She used this talent to hack into Hammer Industries mainframe and help Ray Palmer regain control of the Atom Suit and enabled him to help Alex fight the rest of the attacking Daxomite warriors, and again to access the location of Camp Lehigh from the USB Bruce received from Nick Fury. * Pilot: Romanoff is a skilled pilot, capable of flying a Quinjet with ease. * Skilled Bartender: Though not repeatedly practiced, Black Widow is skilled at making drinks behind a bar, both human and alien. She also uses this skill as a method of seduction. Category:Superheroes Category:Females